Currently available computing-based devices allow plurality of processes to run on them. One or more applications may also be hosted on such devices that allow access by other users connected to them. Such processes and applications use resources (e.g., memory and processors), of the host computing based devices. Resource management tools allow a system administrator to manage resources that are allotted to the processes or applications. Allocation of resources to applications can be done on the discretion of the system administrator or can be dictated through a policy for managing resources. An example of such an application includes Windows® System Resource Manager (WSRM) developed by the Microsoft® Corporation.
Presently existing resource management tools are application based and are rigid. Systems today are complex, serve a spectrum of needs and thus have varying requirements. Resource management tools may have to be modified from time to time to cater to the developing needs. Unfortunately, modifying resource management tools is a code extensive task.